


Return The Sentiments

by GlitchyPix



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Laurens Lives, Alternate Universe - Philip Hamilton Lives, Blood, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: 'Bang!"Alex!"A bullet shot through the air, ripping its way into the founding father's chest, directly between the ribs causing carmine fluids to spill out from the wound. The man's own pistol never lost a bullet, it was simply aimed at his opponent before being dropped to the ground as the lead bullet lodged itself deep within him.'Burr commanded a duel and Alex, the stubborn hard-ass he is, decided to go along with it, much to the dismay of his best friend and secret lover.Poor John.





	Return The Sentiments

_Bang!_

"Alex!"

A bullet shot through the air, ripping its way into the founding father's chest, directly between the ribs causing carmine fluids to spill out from the wound. The man's own pistol never lost a bullet, it was simply aimed at his opponent before being dropped to the ground as the lead bullet lodged itself deep within him. Funny how if this were not a bullet we were talking about but instead his second's 'nose', this sentence would be much more desirable. The sentence would possibly be even better if he was the one lodging his 'nose' into his second. Hamilton had to question his thought pattern as his death was imminent, he was pretty sure this kind of pondering wasn't normal or something his second wanted to know about.

Speaking of his second.

John Laurens had bounded over to Hamilton's side, propping the former Secretary of Treasury up with his arm. Hamilton was glad to at least have his lover by his side as he died, a dear face spread with familiar freckles and adorned with richest of hazel eyes, golden streaks blending into the iris seamlessly. It was quite the sight to behold and the person behind the gorgeous was just as beautiful. Hamilton was quite content to die seeing his face, he was happy that Laurens was even there in the first place. Hamilton had been so close to losing him before.

It had to have been about twenty years before this day, twenty years ago when Alexander thought he'd lost John. According to reports, John had been in a skirmish with British troops just a year before the official Treaty of Paris had been signed, ending the war. However, the final battle had ended and the British Troops were meant to leave at that point. They didn't, obviously, meaning they had to be driven out.

John nearly got killed trying to get rid of those last few remaining soldiers, he did his best to dodge a regime of musket balls shot at him in an onslaught but was hit by one that barely missed his pelvis. He was found by a doctor and taken in for treatment pretty quickly but, unfortunately, his men had no clue of his state due to the fact that they had retreated as soon as they realised that the British stealthily attacked and so Laurens was announced to be MIA for a long enough time for Hamilton to be informed of his disappearance and possible death. This news crippled him greatly despite his best efforts to not show it.

Luckily, news came in that Laurens was simply in recovery after the doctors that were taking care of him sent letters out towards Congress stating Laurens' state of well-being. Hamilton came to Laurens side as soon as possible and stayed with him for as long as he could. Laurens eventually came to Congress as per request from Hamilton. The two managed to stay close despite all hardships thrown at them. Even despite the death of his eldest son, Hamilton and Laurens had an unbroken bond that spread further than most knew.

It was true that the two had a more promiscuous relationship and that they had to do their best to hide said relationship but they did manage to keep said relationship throughout the years. Laurens loved Hamilton sincerely and Hamilton reciprocated those tender emotions. So, for one to realise the other may not live to see the impacts of his work, his glory per say, was a travesty.

"Stay with me! Just keep breathing, eyes open! Anything, just don't die! Please!" Laurens exclaimed, doing his best to hold the wounded man up in his lap.

Hamilton's speech came out shallowly; with short, stammers and gasps as if breathing had become foreign to him "L-Laurens,"

"Yes, it's me. I-I'm here for you," Laurens responded.

"I-I'm glad y-your f-face is probably g-going to b-be the l-last one I-I'll s-see,"

"No-no-no, it won't! You're gonna get better! Don't pretend that you won't! Alex, you have to!" pellucid tears fell upon the crimson-coated skin, blood loss quickly becoming apparent.

Alexander tried to reply but appeared much too exhausted to talk. Behind Laurens, he could just about make out the hazy figure of the man he was duelling, he was trying to get closer but the doctor and his own second were trying to get him away. It was at the point where Hamilton noticed his frantic lover attempting to patch up the wound but failing rather miserably. John was muttering something, a sentence, a mantra. Alexander couldn't really make it out, the blood loss was driving him to a state of shock after all, but he could just about hear something along the lines of 'stay alive' and 'everything will be alright'. There was a minute of just that mantra before John finally spoke up again.

"What do I do?" The second muttered weakly.

"Y-You have t-to l-let me g-go," Alexander muttered back, using what little strength he had left to get the words out of his mouth.

"Alex, that's not an option here! What about Eliza? What about Philip? What about your other friends and family? You can't just- just- just-..." The words died in John's mouth, he could bring himself to say it. He just let his limpid tears speak in his place.

A once warm hand reached to the readily freezing cheek. Dawn wasn't exactly a warm time of day so both men were reasonably cold though one had turned a lot colder. Either way, fingers grazed the still lightened cheek, the man the cheek belonged to leaning into the loving touch. Eventually, a much warmer hand covered the icy one, clasping it as if he'd lose it's owner if he let go. Hazel eyes locked with a rich, brown pair as more crystalline tears dripped onto the dying Hamilton.

"Laurens, I-I can't s-stop death, it's i-inevitable. B-But p-please, in m-my absence, t-take c-care of P-Philip for m-me. A-And E-Eliza. They'll n-need the s-support," Alex drew in an elongated yet shakey breath "A-And remember that I love you, I-I a-always h-have and a-always will,"

And with that, the murky eyes looked their last and the paper hand fell limp. The doctor and Laurens rowed across the Hudson, Laurens left wallowing in his grief during the row. He wondered what Hamilton's wife might do, what said wife's sister might do. Would they blame him? Hate him? Laurens didn't know or even really care. All he could keep in mind was the last words Hamilton had said. He needed to be there for the Hamilton family, there for those who loved him. But the last sentence the man had said stuck with him more than anything. Not because he hadn't known, he'd always known that Hamilton had loved him, but because of the guilt he felt because he didn't get to say it back to him, the painful fact that he didn't get tell him that for the last time.

The melancholy regret that he didn't get to return the sentiments.


End file.
